With the recent rapid development of portable and cordless electronic devices such as audio-visual (AV) devices and personal computers, there is an increasing demand for secondary batteries or batteries having a small size, a light weight and a high energy density as a power source for driving these electronic devices. Under these circumstances, lithium ion secondary batteries having advantages such as a high charge/discharge voltage and a large charge/discharge capacity have been noticed.
Hitherto, as positive electrode active substances useful for high energy-type lithium ion secondary batteries exhibiting a 4 V-grade voltage, there are generally known LiMn2O4 having a spinel structure and LiMnO2, LiCo1−xNixO2 and LiNiO2 having a rock-salt type structure, or the like. Among these active substances, LiCoO2 is more excellent because of high voltage and high capacity thereof, but has the problems such as a high production cost due to a less amount of cobalt raw material supplied, and a poor environmental safety upon disposal of batteries obtained therefrom. In consequence, there have now been made earnest studies on lithium manganate particles with a spinel type structure (basic composition: LiMn2O2; this is similarly applied to the subsequent descriptions) which are produced by using, as a raw material, manganese having a large supply amount, a low dost and a good environmental compatibility.
As is known in the art, the lithium manganate particles may be obtained by mixing a manganese compound and a lithium compound at a predetermined ratio and then calcining the resulting mixture at a temperature of 700 to 800° C.
When using the lithium manganate particles as a positive electrode active substance for lithium ion secondary batteries, the resulting battery has a high voltage and a high energy density, but tends to be deteriorated in charge/discharge cycle characteristics. The reason therefor is considered to be that when charge/discharge cycles are repeated, the crystal lattice is expanded and contracted owing to desorption and insertion behavior of lithium ions in the crystal structure to cause change in volume of the crystal, resulting in occurrence of breakage of the crystal lattice or dissolution of Mn in an electrolyte solution.
At present, in the lithium ion secondary batteries using lithium manganate particles, it has been strongly required to suppress deterioration in charge/discharge capacity due to repeated charge/discharge cycles, and improve the charge/discharge cycle characteristics.
In order to improve the charge/discharge cycle characteristics of the batteries, the positive electrode active substance used therein which comprise the lithium manganate particles is required to have an excellent packing property and an appropriate size. To meet the requirements, there have been proposed the method of suitably controlling a particle size and a particle size distribution of the lithium manganate particles; the method of obtaining the lithium manganate particles having a high crystallinity by controlling a calcining temperature thereof; the method of adding different kinds of elements to the lithium manganate particles to strengthen a bonding force of the crystals; the method of subjecting the lithium manganate particles to surface treatment to suppress elution of Mn therefrom; or the like.
Conventionally, it is known that aluminum as one of the different kinds of elements is incorporated in the lithium manganate particles (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 6).
More specifically, there are respectively described the method of incorporating a Ca compound and/or a Ni compound as well as an Al compound in the lithium manganate particles (for example, refer to Patent Document 1); the method of incorporating Al in the lithium manganate particles in which positions of peaks of respective diffraction planes as observed in X-ray diffraction thereof are defined (for example, refer to Patent Document 2); the method of incorporating a different kind of element such as Al in the lithium manganate particles and conducting the calcination of the lithium manganate particles at multiple separate stages (for example, refer to Patent Document 3); lithium manganate particles incorporated with a different kind of element such as Al which have a specific surface area of 0.5 to 0.8 m2/g and a sodium content of not more than 1000 ppm (for example, refer to Patent Document 4); lithium manganate particles incorporated with a different kind of element such as Al which have a half value width of (400) plane of not more than 0.22° and an average particle diameter of crystal particles of not more than 2 μm (for example, refer to Patent Document 5); and lithium manganate particles incorporated with a different kind of element such as Al which have a crystallite size of not less than 600 Å and a lattice distortion of crystal particles of not more than 0.1% (for example, refer to Patent Document 6).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2000-294237    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2001-146425    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2001-328814    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2002-33099    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2002-316823    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOAKI) No. 2006-252940